


The Road Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kíli nearly falls asleep on the ride home.





	The Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> Old kink fill.

Sometimes it is easy for the Elvenking to forget that his dwarf husband needs more rest than an elf normally would. He is reminded when Kíli nearly topples from his pony before jerking back to state of half-awareness. He wishes that they could stop so that Kíli could properly get some much needed rest. But with the fast approaching storm, there is no time to stop and let his husband sleep - nor would this particular stretch of road be a good place to stop.   
  
Thranduil raises a hand for the group to halt before moving his elk up next to Kíli's pony. He reaches down, ignoring Kíli's mumbled protests and, with little effort but much care, pulls him up and onto the saddle in front of him.   
  
"Hush," he admonishes gently as he wraps his cloak around his husband, hiding a pleased smile when Kili gives up on protesting and leans back against with a yawn. He gestures for one of the guards to take Kíli 's pony's reins so that they can continue on their way.   
  
"Go to sleep, I'll not let you fall," he murmurs against Kíli's hair before signalling for the group to continue onward towards home. Kíli lets out a soft hum of contentment as he drifts off, safe in the Elvenking's hold.


End file.
